


I’m sorry, Miss

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: You Needn't Worry Your Pretty Little Head [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chauvinism, Chauvinism kink, Condescending Kink, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obedience, Out of Character Severus Snape, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rules, Service Kink, Service Submission, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, condescension kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to "Yes, Catie", in which Catie punishes her mother, Severus.





	I’m sorry, Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back:) With a short one shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps if you’re not comfortable with the idea of a child physically punishing her parent, feel free to skip this. #taboo For those who feel that it’s not in enough stories, you’re welcome:p

Catie sat down on the couch and pulled her mother over her lap.

 

“Hands out,” she said, pulling her mother’s hands straight and laying them on the couch next to her, then doing the same with his legs.

 

“Keep your head straight, and let me know if you feel dizzy at all.”

 

Severus made a small noise of assent.

 

“I think you’ll call me ‘Miss’ when I’m punishing you.”

 

“Yes, Miss. I’m sorry, Miss.”

 

“Do you understand why you are receiving this punishment?”

 

“Yes, Miss.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Yes, Miss. I violated our rules.”

 

“You violated rules that are meant to keep you safe. Do you think I would ever punish you for refusing an activity that would knowingly put you in danger?”

 

“No, Miss, I’m sorry. Please… please correct me.”

 

He was almost in tears.

 

“You are **_never_** ,” she said harshly, “ ** _ever..._ ** to neglect your own health and safety to complete a task I set you. And Father agrees. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Miss, please.”

 

“I have discussed this with Father thoroughly. For your infraction last week, for attempting to prepare my lunch while you were too weak and dizzy to even stand, Father has agreed that it is only right that I punish you. His dealings with you are unrelated. Now, before we begin, do you feel well enough to be proceed? If you do not, we will either wait longer or we will work out a punishment that you can complete now so as not to cause you any further psychological strain by waiting. I know this week has been hard on you.”

 

“I am well, Miss. Please proceed.”

 

“On my time, Mother.”

 

“Yes, Miss.”

 

*Smack!*

 

Severus inhaled sharply as his daughter’s hand landed on his ass.

 

“One Miss, thank you Miss.”

 

“Good boy, Mummy.”

 

*Smack!*

 

“Two Miss, thank you Miss.”

 

Catie continued spanking Severus until he started to sob.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss, I’m so sorry Catie, I never meant to upset you! Please, I’m so sorry!”

 

“You only upset me when you don’t allow me to take care of you. I know it is hard for you to care for yourself, it is quite against your nature, but that is why you have rules to follow. They ensure your happiness, your health, and your safety.”

 

“Yes, Miss, thank you. Thank you so much, thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Severus cried into his daughter’s lap, while she rubbed his back and patted him gently.

 

“Come here,” she said, pulling his short skirt down over his red ass and tugging him into a tight hug. “All is forgiven.”

 

Severus sobbed harder.

 

“I’m so sor-ry,” he choked out.

 

“All is forgiven, Mummy. My good girl. So sweet and caring. Always trying her best.”

 

Severus’s breath hitched as he relaxed into Catie’s arms, his sobs getting quieter.

 

“Thank you, Catie. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mummy,” she murmured into her mother’s hair. “So so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! No plans at the moment to continue this universe but you never know what comment might spark an idea for a sequel ;)


End file.
